September 26, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The September 26, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 26, 2011 at Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Summary Further explaining the firing of The Miz & R-Truth one week earlier, Triple H continued to lay down the law. Fining World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry a $250,000 fine for putting his hands on Jim Ross and sending Jerry “The King” Lawler through the announce table on SmackDown, The Game then issued a stern warning to the entire locker room, emphasizing that no single Superstar is bigger than WWE. Taking umbrage with The King of Kings’ leadership ability, Vickie Guerrero, U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes and Christian confronted the COO, demanding justice. Justice was served swiftly by The Cerebral Assassin, but not in the manner that any of these dissenters would have liked. Sick of Christian's persistent whining for “one more match,” Triple H instead gave him three. Per The Game, the disgruntled Superstar would face Sheamus in six days at WWE Hell in a Cell, Randy Orton this Friday on SmackDown and WWE Champion John Cena later in the night! As for Ziggler, he would defend his title against the very Superstar that defeated him (with Hugh Jackman's help) one week earlier on WWE Raw SuperShow – none other than Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder. Finally, Triple H passed judgment on Rhodes, who would immediately be forced to defend his Intercontinental Title in a 10-Man Battle Royal! Still feeling the effects of Randy Orton's brutal attack with the ring bell three night earlier, Cody Rhodes’ disrespect toward The Game nearly cost him the Intercontinental Championship. After outlasting eight elite Superstars in a COO-mandated Battle Royal for the illustrious title, the twisted and bitter Rhodes found himself face-to-face with Sheamus.The Celtic Warrior seemed primed to add the Intercontinental Title to his impressive list of accolades, but Christian interfered in the match, distracting his Hell in a Cell opponent and allowing Rhodes to send The “Great White” over the top rope with the aid of his protective mask. Not content with merely costing Sheamus the title, Christian further brutalized his rival with a sinister post-match attack that sent The Celtic Warrior careening into the turnbuckle. Beth Phoenix is intimidating enough when she's in a good mood, but when she's angry, watch out. After failing to capture Kelly Kelly's Divas Championship for a second time at Night of Champions in her hometown of Buffalo, N.Y., The Glamazon teamed with Natalya to take on the blonde bombshell and her longtime pal Eve. Beth and her Hart Dungeon-trained cohort were relentless, and scored a victory over the so-called “Cinderellas” when Beth hit Kelly Kelly with the Glam Slam. Later in the night, it was announced that Beth will once again challenge Kelly Kelly for the Divas Championship at WWE Hell in a Cell. Will the Phoenix rise in New Orleans? World Heavyweight Title holder Mark Henry was fined $250,000 for his actions on SmackDown, but it was The Great Khali who would pay an even greater price. The Punjabi Superstar motioned to the WWE Universe before his bout with Henry, The World's Strongest Athlete launched a devious sneak attack, cutting the goliath down to size with a World's Strongest Slam. At this rate, Henry's “Hall of Pain” is going to need a new wing. A lot of things have happened inside the callous confines of Hell in a Cell, but the WWE Universe has never witnessed a Triple Threat Match waged inside The Devil's Playground. Despite the horrors that surely await him, WWE Champion John Cena had an air of confidence about him as he addressed the WWE Universe about his collision with Alberto Del Rio and CM Punk just six days later. Cena locked up with Christian in a non-title showdown, but it was the verbal sparring between The Mexican Aristocrat and The Second City Savior on commentary that really enthralled our fans watching the action from home. The ringside confrontation got physical when Cena threw Christian over the announce table and into Punk. As Punk and Cena stared each other down, Del Rio assaulted The Straight Edge Superstar, then attacked Cena with an enziguri that resulted in Christian's disqualification. Will Del Rio's destiny be reclaimed at Hell in a Cell? Clearly, neither U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler nor Jack Swagger are vying to become “Broski of the Week” anytime soon. With a little help from The All-American American, Ziggler retained his star-spangled title, much to Vickie Guerrero's delight. Then, as ordered by WWE's resident cougar, Swagger and Ziggler continued to attack The Long Island Loudmouth until WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom charged the ring and fought off the blond blowhards. Since it was clear that Vickie wanted to keep both of her clients busy on WWE Raw SuperShow, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long announced that Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne would team with Ryder to face Swagger, Ziggler and a partner of Vickie's choosing – if she could find someone in three minutes! As Vickie frantically scoured the locker room area for a tag team partner for her clients, Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler were forced to battle Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne and Zack Ryder in a 2-on-3 scenario. During the match, Vickie eventually emerged with a reluctant Mason Ryan, urging the Welsh powerhouse to join her team. Ryan didn't exactly gel with Swagger or Ziggler, and ultimately turned on his impromptu tag team partners. Capitalizing on this justified betrayal, Ryder pinned Ziggler for the second time in as many weeks. It looks like Ziggler has even more to complain about on Twitter besides Hugh Jackman's “sucker punch” the week before! Irate over Triple H's decisions as COO, Christian, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Vickie Guerrero and U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler met with former WWE Tag Team Champion and Harvard University graduate David Otunga, who offered his legal advice as the recipient of a law degree from the prestigious institution. Citing unsafe working conditions, Otunga urged the group to unite against The King of Kings. In an incredible preview of what is to come this Sunday in their Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match, CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio vented their many frustrations with one another as WWE Champion John Cena looked on from the commentary table. The Voice of the Voiceless sealed a pinfall victory, gaining some much-needed momentum before stepping inside Satan's Structure. After the match, the Cell itself – which had been hanging above the arena for the duration of the evening – descended upon Cena, Del Rio, Punk and The Mexican Aristocrat's intervening ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez. Punk and Cena pummeled Rodriguez with the Go to Sleep and the Attitude Adjustment respectively, then turned their attention on one another – unwittingly giving Del Rio an opportunity to strike. Bashing both Superstars with a steel chair, Del Rio stood triumphant in the ring, giving his Hell in a Cell competitors a taste of things to come less than a week later inside the vile structure. Results ; ; *Cody Rhodes © defeated Alex Riley and Daniel Bryan and Drew McIntyre and Ezekiel Jackson and John Morrison and Justin Gabriel and Sheamus and Sin Cara and Ted DiBiase in a Intercontinental Title Ten Man Battle Royal (4:32) :*Ezekiel Jackson eliminated Drew McIntyre :*Daniel Bryan eliminated Sin Cara :*Sheamus eliminated Alex Riley :*Sheamus eliminated Justin Gabriel :*Ezekiel Jackson eliminated John Morrison :*Ezekiel Jackson eliminated Daniel Bryan :*Cody Rhodes eliminated Ted DiBiase :*Cody Rhodes eliminated Ezekiel Jackson :*Cody Rhodes eliminated Sheamus *Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly (3:17) *John Cena defeated Christian by DQ (3:19) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Jack Swagger & Vickie Guerrero) © defeated Zack Ryder to retain the WWE United States Championship (2:00) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) & Zack Ryder defeated Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger & Mason Ryan (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (6:29) *CM Punk defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) (11:58) * Dark Match: John Cena defeated CM Punk, Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger in a Five-Way Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Championship (5:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Superstars criticized WWE COO Triple H RAW_957_Photo_004.jpg RAW_957_Photo_005.jpg RAW_957_Photo_006.jpg RAW_957_Photo_012.jpg RAW_957_Photo_015.jpg RAW_957_Photo_018.jpg Intercontinental Title Ten Man Battle Royal RAW_957_Photo_020.jpg RAW_957_Photo_021.jpg RAW_957_Photo_024.jpg RAW_957_Photo_027.jpg RAW_957_Photo_037.jpg RAW_957_Photo_039.jpg Beth Phoenix & Natalya v Eve & Kelly Kelly RAW 9-26-11 1.jpg RAW 9-26-11 2.jpg RAW 9-26-11 3.jpg RAW 9-26-11 4.jpg RAW 9-26-11 5.jpg RAW 9-26-11 6.jpg RAW 9-26-11 7.jpg RAW 9-26-11 8.jpg RAW 9-26-11 9.jpg RAW 9-26-11 10.jpg Mark Henry assaulted The Great Khali RAW_957_Photo_063.jpg RAW_957_Photo_064.jpg RAW_957_Photo_065.jpg RAW_957_Photo_066.jpg RAW_957_Photo_068.jpg RAW_957_Photo_070.jpg John Cena v Christian RAW_957_Photo_078.jpg RAW_957_Photo_079.jpg RAW_957_Photo_081.jpg RAW_957_Photo_084.jpg RAW_957_Photo_087.jpg RAW_957_Photo_092.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Zack Ryder RAW_957_Photo_095.jpg RAW_957_Photo_096.jpg RAW_957_Photo_098.jpg RAW_957_Photo_099.jpg RAW_957_Photo_107.jpg RAW_957_Photo_109.jpg Air Boom & Zack Ryder v Ziggler, Swagger & Ryan RAW_957_Photo_110.jpg RAW_957_Photo_114.jpg RAW_957_Photo_116.jpg RAW_957_Photo_118.jpg RAW_957_Photo_120.jpg RAW_957_Photo_130.jpg CM Punk v Alberto Del Rio RAW_957_Photo_133.jpg RAW_957_Photo_139.jpg RAW_957_Photo_141.jpg RAW_957_Photo_143.jpg RAW_957_Photo_147.jpg RAW_957_Photo_152.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #957 results * Raw #957 on WWE Network Category:Events with Hell in a Cell matches Category:2011 television events